


Put Your Marks on My Skin

by allthingsqueer



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Adorable Eddie Diaz, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Dates, Dirty Talk, Dom Evan "Buck" Buckley, Dorks in Love, Eddie Diaz likes to be held down okay?, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Sub Eddie Diaz, Teasing, Top Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsqueer/pseuds/allthingsqueer
Summary: Buck has been noticing certain things about Eddie which he has seen only once before. Like Eddie flushing when he is praised – a simple “That’s so good, you’re doing so good baby” can make him flush down to his chest and cum. Like how eager he is to listen – whenever Buck says things like “Get rid of your clothes baby” or “Jerk me off, come on” Eddie almost trips over himself in his eagerness to comply. Buck didn’t think too much of it then, but things changed the day they took the final step.Or, Evan and Eddie have been together for a while and Buck has noticed somethingsabout Eddie. How does Buck navigate this new development? God only knows.Each chapter can be read individually!
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 70
Kudos: 155





	1. The Night Everything Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait but I was having a bad case of writer's block these past few months. 
> 
> Hopefully, it's all over now. This story has been a WIP for some time now and I have the next few chapters planned out. 
> 
> So ENJOY!!!

It came as a surprise to absolutely no one when a few months after the lawsuit, their fight and consequent making up, Buck and Eddie announced that they were in a relationship. Those two oblivious idiots were obviously made for each other and everyone, including Buck and Eddie knew that this was _it _for them.__

__

__*************************************_ _

__

__When Buck and Eddie sorted their shit out, they didn’t immediately jump into bed together. Neither of them had had much experience in same sex relationships so it was unanimously decided to take it slow. Things between them escalated slowly, both of them taking their time to know each other’s bodies and what the other liked. But Buck has been noticing certain things about Eddie which he has seen only once before. Like Eddie flushing when he is praised – a simple “That’s so good, you’re doing so good baby” can make him flush down to his chest and cum. Like how eager he is to listen – whenever Buck says things like “Get rid of your clothes baby” or “Jerk me off, come on” Eddie almost trips over himself in his eagerness to comply. Buck didn’t think too much of it then, but things changed the day they took the final step._ _

__

__*************************************_ _

__

__It was a day off for both of them and they both had talked beforehand about where they wanted things to go today. Christopher had been shipped off to Abuela’s and they had the whole night to themselves._ _

__

__Buck knows he wants to make things special for Eddie, that he wants Eddie to let go of his inhibitions and enjoy tonight. With this thought in mind Buck starts to prepare one of Eddie’s favorite dishes; he also makes the bed, putting on fresh sheets and keeping the supplies nearby._ _

__

__When Eddie arrives, the first thought in Buck’s mind is “ _Wow _.” He’s wearing a dark olive green henley with well-worn black jeans that clings to his legs and ass and brown boots. Buck silently prays that he isn’t drooling from his mouth at the sight.___ _

___ _

___”..ck, Buck! You with me?” Eddie asks suppressing a smile._ _ _

___ _

___”Ye-yeah, sorry. God Eddie, you look so good,” Buck says looking sheepish, cheeks tinged pink._ _ _

___ _

___Eddie blushes, mumbling a “Thank you.”_ _ _

___ _

___After ogling each other a little more Buck leads them to the counter where they have dinner making light conversation. Buck notices Eddie looking around the loft, which is decorated in soft fairy lights and candles, and the dinner a little teary eyed and lost in thought._ _ _

___ _

___“What’s wrong baby? You look a little lost in your thoughts there… Is this- is this okay? This wasn’t too much right? Shit, do you not like it?” Buck asks starting to panic._ _ _

___ _

___“No, Evan, no! This is perfect, cariño. This is more than perfect. I just…no one has ever done anything like this for me,” Eddie says, sounding a little choked, “I never thought I could have this. And now I have something even better than I could ever imagine with you. I couldn’t be any happier. Thank you, mi corazón. Te amo.”_ _ _

___ _

___“Oh. Eddie, baby, this is just the beginning. We’re gonna have so many more nights like this and I totally plan on sweeping you right off your feet. I love you too baby,” Buck says chuckling wetly._ _ _

___ _

___*************************************_ _ _

___ _

___After dinner they go to the couch to watch some TV, though they both know neither would be doing much watching. Snuggling close they start up a movie, too busy with each other to even care what it is. Pretty soon however, the movie gets forgotten as they both become too engrossed in each other._ _ _

___ _

___Little did either of them know that this night was about to bring with it a major shift in their relationship._ _ _


	2. A Little Bit Dangerous, But Baby That’s How I Want It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first of many chapters that lend to the E rating ;)
> 
> Tags added.

Buck starts kissing Eddie’s neck, slowly traveling up and nibbling his jaw to lick that one spot behind his ear which makes Eddie shiver, and then finally attacking his lips. Starting with a few short kisses, they slowly get lost in it, kissing and licking into each other’s mouth. Nibbling on his lips Buck starts roving his hands all over Eddie’s body, moaning at the feel of all that hard muscle under his hands. Their tongues tangle together, teeth nipping at swollen lips, Eddie moaning when Buck sucks on his tongue.

In one swift move, Buck has Eddie straddling his lap, with his hands beneath Eddie’s Henley continuing his exploration of that warm tan skin that has been taunting him in his dreams. Slowly trailing kisses down his neck Buck asks Eddie huskily, “Can I remove your tshirt baby?” 

Eddie nods fervently, demanding, “Yours too.” 

After some maneuvering, Buck is able to take both their tshirts off and immediately starts kissing down Eddie’s chest, biting at his collarbones and sucking dark red marks on them. A strong jolt of possessiveness shocks Buck to the core when he sees the tangible proofs of his claim on Eddie. Slowly moving down, Buck latches onto Eddie’s nipple, his fingers playing with the other one. “Mierda!” shouts Eddie grinding his hips down harshly. He is already at half-mast, becoming rock hard at the feel of Evan’s erection brushing against his own.

Pulling his mouth off reluctantly, Buck asks, “You wanna take this upstairs baby?” 

Eddie nods and gets up with one last filthy grind of his hips. Pulling Buck’s hand Eddie leads them both upstairs, stopping frequently to make out. Stumbling and laughing, they finally make their way upstairs and onto the bed, where Eddie lays down, pulling Buck on top of him eagerly. 

Lying on top of him, Buck continues trailing kisses all over Eddie’s strong chest and hard abs now littered with red spots form his ministrations. He grabs Eddie’s cock through his jeans and massages it, biting his nipples at the same time making Eddie moan brokenly and thrust hips up. 

“Please Evan,” moans Eddie. 

“ What do you need baby? You have to tell me so that I can do it.” 

“I want you. I want to feel you. All of you. Please please take the rest of our clothes off,” Eddie begs with a red face, biting his lips. 

Buck complies, groaning at the relief of finally taking his tight jeans off. He is hard as nails, and the sight of Eddie hard and naked, panting for him, is almost enough to make him blow his load. He grabs his dick tightly to keep from cumming then and there. 

Finally naked, Eddie can’t help but stare at the beauty that is Evan Buckley. He can freely admire his strong body and his thick hard cock is a thing of beauty, flushed pink and leaking copiously at the tip. Eddie takes Buck in hand, jerking him off with a loose grip, twisting his wrist at the top, making Buck’s hips stutter. Licking his lips, Buck asks, “What do you want sweetheart? We can go as little or as far as you want.” 

Flushing at the pet name, Eddie looks up at Buck through his lashes and whispers, “I want you to fuck me, mi amor. I want you to fuck me so hard that my hole is red and gaping, so that I can feel it tomorrow every time I move. I want you to make me scream Papi.” Eddie froze, unsure how Evan will react. But before he could pull away and hide Buck lets out a broken moan.

_“Fuck. _You’re going to kill me Eds, looking like that, asking for me to wreck you. Don’t you worry baby boy, I’m gonna make you feel so good. I’m gonna fuck you nice and deep till all you can remember is my name,” groans out Buck, looking wrecked, rutting their cocks together, thrusting against Eddie. Taking them both in hand, Buck jerks them off while kissing Eddie’s mouth with fervor.__

__

__Ripping his mouth off Eddie says urgently, “Fuck querido, please. If you keep this up I’m gonna cum, but I want to cum with your cock in me.”_ _

__

__“Okay, okay,” Buck breathes out, extending his hands and grabbing a pillow to put under Eddie’s hips and the bottle of lube that he’d stashed underneath before. Since they’d both gotten checked after coming together he hadn’t bothered with any condoms. Popping off the cap he pours a generous amount of lube on his fingers and rubs them on Eddie’s hole, teasing him and getting him to relax. Eddie’s moans so loud he fears the neighbors would hear it._ _

__

__“It’s gonna be a little uncomfortable at first baby, but trust me it’s gonna feel so good after,” warns Buck breaching Eddie with the first finger. He kisses Eddie’s hips and thighs, petting his flank with the other hand to soothe him. He trails distracting bites along Eddie’s abs, licking at the tip of his cock, while fucking his fingers in and out of his ass._ _

__

__“Dios mio, Evan!” cries Eddie at the feel of Buck’s finger in him. He runs his hands through Buck’s hair, gripping the curls tightly when Buck sucks him into his mouth while adding another finger at the same time. “Fuck,” Eddie chokes out, slamming his eyes close, running his hands up his own body and pulling at his hair. He can’t decide whether to push down on Buck’s fingers or thrust up into his amazing mouth and ends up writhing between the two mind-blowing sensations. He can feel Buck scissoring his fingers, stretching him before putting another one in._ _

__

__Eddie has never felt pleasure like this, even the few times he tried to finger himself in the shower it had felt awkward, but this...this was _heaven. _Electricity dances down his spine when Buck purposefully hits his prostate, rubbing and tapping against it while swirling his tongue around the head of his cock. “Fuck Evan, please. I’m ready. I want you in me _now! _”_____ _

___ _

___Thrusting his fingers one last time Buck pulls off of Eddie’s cock with a filthy pop and sits up on his knees. Lubing up his cock, Buck pulls Eddie closer and lifts his legs up higher. Eddie has a moment of panic wondering if Buck would fit inside him before all thought vanishes from his mind when, deeming him ready, Buck slowly pushes his cock into Eddie’s heat, groaning at the tight squeeze. Pushing in slowly, Evan pauses when he is in to the hilt, giving Eddie time to adjust to the new and erotic sensation._ _ _

___ _

___He feels so vulnerable like this, spread out and open on Evan’s dick, moaning desperately for him but Eddie trusts Evan with his life, he knows that if he asked to stop at any moment Buck would immediately listen, and that eases the tightness that had gripped his chest. Eddie let’s go of every inhibition and just let’s himself _feel. _Buck peppers kisses all over Eddie’s face, he can see that Eddie needs a moment to reassure himself and start feeling. When Eddie finally nods at him to keep moving, Buck starts to slowly thrust his hips.___ _ _

___ _

___Gradually speeding up his thrusts, Buck grabs Eddie’s hands intertwining their fingers. “Look at me,” he orders causing Eddie to flutter open his eyes. Their eyes lock- ocean blue meeting warm brown. Eddie’s beautiful brown eyes are almost swallowed up the blackness of his blown pupils. Holding his gaze, Buck puts Eddie’s hands over his head and holds them down with one hand while the other goes to Eddie’s hips to hold him down. Eddie starts moaning louder than ever, his eyes going glassy, panting harshly through his mouth. He knows that he can overpower Buck at any moment and free his hands, but he finds himself relishing in the feeling of being held down, of being at Evan’s mercy._ _ _

___ _

___Evan is so close to his relief but he wants, no, he needs Eddie to cum first. He has to see Eddie let go. Changing his angle a little bit Buck starts deliberately hitting Eddie’s prostate on every thrust, watching him scrunch up his face from the pleasure. ._ _ _

___ _

___“Look at you baby, so desperate for my cock. Letting me hold you down and do with you as I please. You like it don’t you? Like Papi's cock filling you up? Splitting you open? Your hole was made for me baby boy, it’s mine to take and mine to fuck,” Buck whispers in his ear, biting on the lobe. Buck doesn’t know where his words are coming from, but seeing Eddie so desperate and pliant under him, moaning brokenly for his cock, calling him Papi, woke something in him. It makes him want to ruin Eddie by giving him the sweetest of pleasures._ _ _

___ _

___Eddie can’t do anything but moan out his agreement to Buck’s words. His ears are buzzing, his head filled with white static and everything feels hazy. His body is a mess of pleasurable sensations one after the other. He’s stripped of all his defenses and laid bare – and he has never felt better than he is in this moment. Buck holding him down, plowing into him while whispering filth in his ear is straight out of his deepest fantasies. Eddie knows he likes it when someone else takes control for him, can make decisions for him and he can just let go, but until now he hadn’t trusted anyone enough to let go like this neither had anyone been capable of reducing him to a moaning panting mess._ _ _

___ _

___Both of them are so close to their edge, Buck can feel Eddie start shaking with the effort of holding his orgasm, so he takes off the hand that was on Eddie’s hips and starts jerking him off in rhythm with his thrusts. Putting more power behind his thrusts, he slams into Eddie’s prostate dead on. “Come on baby boy, let it go. Cum for me, cum for Papi, mark me, ” Buck whispers in Eddie’s ear and bites down on his neck harshly, surely leaving a huge mark._ _ _

___ _

___That is all it takes for Eddie to cum. Arching his back, he can’t do anything but moan brokenly as he has one of the best orgasms of his life. Cum spurts out of him with such force he is left shaking and jerking, weakly moving his hips to ride out his orgasm. Distantly he can hear Buck swearing as he cums inside Eddie, filling him up with his hot cum that spills out of his ass and onto the bedding._ _ _

___ _

___Eddie’s mind is floating. Everything is muted and distant, the only thing he can feel is Buck, who is peppering kisses all over his face and his lips. Everything else feels so far away. He has no worries. He knows Evan’s there to catch him after his fall, and with that thought in his mind he drifts off to a pleasurable haze of endorphins rushing his body._ _ _

___ _

___Coming down from his high, Buck keeps kissing Eddie all over. He can see Eddie’s eyes were glassy and he seemed to be floating on another planet. For a moment Buck is scared that he went too far, but he can see the small smile lingering on Eddie’s face and the way contentment and satisfaction is practically oozing off of him. Buck is confused, he has only seen such a reaction once before with a girl, but he knew that she was a submissive who was in an open relationship with her dom. Buck realizes with a start that maybe Eddie doesn’t know that he has submissive tendencies. He decides to talk to Eddie about this later, if this is something they’d both like to explore. He knows they both have lots of research to do before they can even think about indulging in something like this._ _ _

___ _

___He could see Eddie slowly becoming more alert, so he runs his hands through Eddie’s hair and tentatively asks, “Baby? Are you okay? Do you hurt anywhere? Do you need something?”_ _ _

___ _

___Eddie whines as the haze slowly drifts away and his mind comes online. He says, “Water. Cuddles.”_ _ _

___ _

___Cooing at his boyfriend’s cuteness Buck says, “Okay baby, water first then cuddles. I’ll just go and grab us a few bottles, okay? I’ll be right back.” He gets up, and fetches some water and as a last thought some warm washcloths from the bathroom. Walking to the bed, he gently wipes down Eddie and then himself before urging Eddie to sit up and drink a bottle of water. Giving up on the sheets as a lost cause he pulls them off and dumps them on the floor to be taken care of tomorrow. Buck lays down on the bed and pulls Eddie into his arms, holding him close and running his hands soothingly through his hair. He can see Eddie is still a little bit out of it but is trying too hard to speak, so kissing his forehead, Buck gently says, “Sleep baby. We can talk later, we have a lot of time.” Instantly Eddie goes boneless in his arms and starts to let out adorable little snuffling snores after a while. Shaking his head at how such a strong, fierce man could be so adorable Buck can feel his heart bursting with love for this strong man who trusts him with his life both on and off the field. Following Eddie’s lead, Buck too closes his eyes and falls asleep cuddling with the love of his life._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> carino - dear  
> mi corazón - my heart  
> te amo - i love you  
> mierda - shit  
> mi amor - my love  
> papi - daddy  
> querido - dear/darling  
> Dios mio - OMG
> 
> P.S. I have a *thing* for Eddie calling Buck 'Evan'
> 
> Comments/kudos give me life!!  
> Let me know your thoughts/suggestions/predictions down below!
> 
> How do y'all think their *talk* will go?  
> Also if you wanna see any specific kink portrayed lemme know in the comments and if I think I can do it justice I'll write a chapter on it!


	3. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The much-awaited *TALK* between our boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll! I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter but idk how to make it better lol.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

As it turns out they don’t have the chance talk about _it._

They sleep through their alarm the morning after their first night together and between their long work hours and Christopher’s jam-packed schedule, they’re left with hardly any time to talk. It also doesn’t help that whenever Buck tries to initiate a conversation about that day Eddie swiftly dodges the questions and flees the scene. 

Finally, however, Buck manages to get Eddie alone at Eddie’s place, making sure they’re not going to be disturbed. Christopher is at school, so they have hours to themselves. 

****************************

They’re making out on the couch, Eddie perched on Buck’s lap when Buck manages to get out in between kisses, “Mmmm, baby…as much as I like this…we need to talk…mmm…baby, please…let’s talk yeah? And then we can continue if you want.” 

Reluctantly Eddie pulls off and sits on the couch, his mind running through a million thoughts all along the lines of _This is it. Fuck, why am I such a freak? Buck’s going to feel uncomfortable with me now. God I hope he doesn’t leave me._

“Hey, hey whatever you’re thinking Eddie, stop. I just want to talk sweetheart.” 

“I-I don’t know what you want me to say, Buck,” Eddie says helplessly, wringing his hands together. 

“How about we start with what you felt that night?” suggests Buck. 

“I-I don’t-It was...Fuck,” blowing out a frustrated breath, Eddie steels himself and starts, “That night…It was magical Evan. I know what you think, why did I, a person who always seems to be in control, behave like that? The truth is, every day, every moment of my life I have to be in control, there is no other option. But when I’m with you I know I’m safe, I know that you’re going to take care of me, and I guess that just made me give up my iron-clad control for once and let go, be who I truly am… And that is a person who likes this feeling of letting go to just listen and obey and feel.” Eddie closes his eyes tightly; unable to see the disbelief and disgust that is sure to be there on Evan’s face. 

Buck takes it all in silently. Mentally going through all that he knows about Eddie and he realizes that Eddie’s right. But moreover, Buck realizes with a jolt, he likes the feeling of being the one in control of Eddie. He likes the thought of taking care of Eddie, of making sure he looks after himself, of making sure Eddie gets what he needs, of being the one Eddie can rely on and trust. It makes him feel loved. And he realizes that this is something he wants to continue. And he wants it with Eddie. 

Taking Eddie’s hand in his, Buck says, “Please look at me, sweetheart. I need you to look into my eyes and know that I mean everything I’m going to say.” Slowly blinking his eyes open, Eddie looks at Buck apprehensively. 

Ignoring Eddie’s suspiciously wet eyes, for now, Buck grips his hands tighter. “Baby, the first thing I need you to know is that I would never, ever leave you or think something’s wrong with you, yeah? I love you, and you’re stuck with me.” Moving closer, Buck cups Eddie’s cheek in his hand, and continues, “I’m gonna be honest with you, that night, when I saw you like that, all desperate for me, trusting me with your body and yourself, I felt things. And I liked those feelings. I like being able to take care of you, of being the one to bring you pleasure and making your mind float; I like the idea of being your Dom. I…I don’t know if this is something you want, but if you think you want to explore this side of us, then I’m going to be there for you. Every step of the way. So baby, what do you think? Do you want me to be your Dom? Would you like to be my good boy?” 

“I… _yes._ I want to explore my Sub side. And I want to do it with you. I trust you, Evan. I love you too, so much,” Eddie says, grinning wetly, the tears finally falling unbidden from his eyes. Feeling overwhelmed, Eddie tugs Buck closer and burrows into his warmth, soaking up the feeling of being loved and accepted completely. 

Holding on tightly, Buck says quietly, “We’ll have to do lots of research baby before we start anything, okay? I want to do this right. And we’ll have to pick up some _things_ too… but all that’s for later, for now, let’s take a short nap and then maybe we can pick up where we left off before we started our conversation?” 

Laughing a little, Eddie agrees and settles down further in Buck’s arms and falls asleep feeling excited about their future. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/comments make my day!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts/suggestions/predictions down below!
> 
> If you have any specific kink you wanna see lemme know below and if I feel like I can do it justice I'll write it out!


	4. Taking Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buddie indulge in some shopping and then some *fun*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! Hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Thanks @shenko464 for giving me the prompt "hands behind his back"  
> I'll slowly use the other prompts in other chapters to come!

Both of them take their time researching, knowing that neither can rush into this new exciting part of their relationship. They look at videos and read up on BDSM, tentatively agreeing on things that are do’s and don’ts and those that are a maybe. 

It is only after this that they both pick a date when they’re free to go _shopping_ and pick up some stuff. 

****************************

Entering the store Eddie’s eyes go wide at the huge selection of sex toys and paraphernalia displayed. Overwhelmed, he reaches over and holds on to Buck’s hand like a lifeline, fearing that if he lets go he might turn tail and run. Sensing Eddie’s struggle Buck grips tighter and rubs soothing circles with his thumb over his hand. He pulls Eddie close and whispers gently, “Let’s start with something easy yeah?” while tugging him towards the display of lubes and vibrators. 

An hour later they come out of the shop, arms laden with several bags containing a variety of items that have left Eddie with a permanent blush, half-hard and giddy with anticipation.

****************************

When they reach home Buck can see that although Eddie is excited to make use of their new purchases he still has lingering anxiety, and that will just not do. With renewed determination Buck starts forming a plan on taking Eddie’s mind off things. After all, they can’t just jump straight onto the hard stuff, they need to slowly ease into it. With that thought in mind, Buck begins to put their stuff away, noticing Eddie standing near the couch looking lost in his thoughts.

****************************

“Come here baby,” orders Buck gently, beckoning Eddie to the couch, sinking down between the plush cushions. Eddie moves forward at once, standing before Buck wondering what he should do now. _Fuck I don’t even know how to be a proper Sub, I don’t even know what to do!_ ,Eddie thinks hysterically. 

“Eddie…look at me. It’s okay to feel out of your depth, neither of us have ever done something like this. But I want you to trust me, trust me that I will guide you and take care of you. All I need is for you to trust me to make you feel good. Do you think you can do that?” asks Buck imploringly, looking into Eddie’s eyes as if looking directly into his soul. 

Looking into Buck’s eyes, Eddie takes a deep breath, steeling himself and then says with a small smile, “Of course Buck…You got my back, remember?” 

Chuckling, Buck splays his legs, motioning for Eddie to kneel between them. Buck feels an immense gust of pride in his chest as Eddie falls to his knees immediately and he starts to gently run his hands through Eddie’s growing hair, gently tugging on the strands to pull his head to rest on Buck’s thigh. Buck can feel how Eddie slowly loses his tense posture, his body going boneless, his face losing the lost expression and lighting up with a small pleased smile. Seeing his baby relax, Buck closes his eyes too.

Buck doesn’t know how long they sit there, but he can feel as Eddie comes back to himself, his face becoming more aware. Buck knows they should get up, Carla will drop Christopher home in an hour and they should start preparing lunch; however, it seems like Eddie has different plans as he starts to slowly, teasingly nose along Buck’s groin, almost nuzzling him, making his dick give an interested twitch.

****************************

Eddie’s mind is blissfully blank. All his previous worries have evaporated, leaving behind only calm contentedness. He can feel Buck’s soft dick against his cheek and suddenly has the impossible urge to make Evan feel as good as he himself is feeling. With that objective in mind, Eddie starts to slowly nose along Evan’s cock, feeling it twitch, trying to wordlessly convey exactly what’s on his mind. He feels Buck’s hips grind against his face softly and he looks up at Buck; he feels a shiver go through him seeing Evan’s eyes focused on him, biting his lips. Evan seems to war with himself for a moment, before blowing out a breath and raising a hand to card through Eddie’s hair.

****************************

Buck knows they need to start adulting soon, but Eddie’s face peering up at him, already so far into subspace has him slipping into his dom headspace just as easily. He wants to, no, he _needs_ to fulfill his baby’s wishes, and if right now he wants to make Buck feel good, then well…how can one refuse such an offer?

Gripping onto Eddies lock Buck asks, “What do you want baby? You wanna suck me off? Wanna feel my cock fucking your throat until your voice is hoarse baby?” Eddie’s eyes go darker with every word, his mouth falling open just with the thought of Evan’s cock filling him, nodding quickly, Eddie lifts his hand to pull open Evan’s sweats before Evan stops him.

“Uh, uh, uh, not so fast honey,” says Buck with a smirk on his face, “You’re gonna sit there like a good little boy and let Papi use your mouth, won’t you baby? Yeah, you like that don’t you? I can see it in your face. You want to be my good boy. Now I want you to put your hands behind your back and if you move them, I stop. You got that honey?”

Impossibly turned on Eddie nods his head fast enough to get whiplash, immediately putting his hands behind his back, gripping his wrists for good measure. He doesn’t want Evan to stop, _he needs to make Evan, no, his Papi feel good._

************************

As soon as Eddie gets into position Evan pulls down his sweatpants gripping his cock firmly and stroking it languidly, teasing Eddie’s lips with the head. Eddie opens his mouth eagerly, making Evan chuckle at his eagerness though he thrusts forward immediately, pushing more than half of his considerable length inside. Eddie laps at his cock with his tongue, tasting him, and pleased with the sensation sucks more of him inside. Hollowing his cheeks Eddie gets down to business making Evans breath fall heavier and his toes to curl. 

Eager to play Buck renews his grip on Eddie’s hair and starts to guide his head, slowing down the pace. 

“Gimme more suction baby,” he moans, slowly rolling his hips into the sensation. 

Eddie almost wants to take his hands and grip Buck’s thighs and go to town, but he forces himself to keep his hands in place, feeling his head go lighter at the manhandling and at having to obey his Papi. Looking up at Buck through his lashes Eddie relishes in the feel of Evan’s hands on his head while his cock fills his mouth. All he can see, feel, taste and hear is Buck, and he wishes he could stay right here forever, on his knees for Evan, pleasuring him. 

Evan cannot help himself any longer. He needs to feel Eddie’s throat around him. Slowly thrusting more into Eddie, he starts to slowly push his cock past Eddie’s throat. _Thank fuck Eddie knows how to breathe through his nose,_ thinks Buck frantically. He can feel Eddie’s throat flutter around the head of his cock, and that feeling is enough to bring him embarrassingly close to his peak. 

“Do you want me to come in your mouth baby? Would that be okay, darlin’? Do you want to feel my cum slide down your throat?” asks Buck hoarsely through gritted teeth.

Eddie’s mind blanks out, imagining the feeling of his Papi’s cum filling his mouth, of getting to taste him and he nods his head as much as he can, dying to feel Evan’s cum.

Seeing Eddie’s eager nod and glazed eyes, Evan lets go of the last shreds of his control and feels his brain melt outta his dick as he explodes inside Eddie’s mouth, shooting cum down his throat. Gently caressing Eddie’s cheek Evan strokes his dick to squeeze out every last drop and then he withdraws. Finally, he notices how debauched Eddie looks. His eyes are glassy, his cheeks splotchy red and his lips spit slick and swollen red. Coaxing Eddie up, Buck pulls him onto his lap and hugs him tight around his middle. 

“Thank you, baby. Thank you for making Papi feel so good. You’re so good baby, you’re so good. My baby. My perfect baby,” Evan murmurs into Eddie’s shoulders, gripping tighter around his waist.

They stay like that for a few more minutes, enjoying each other’s company before Buck slowly pulls away and says, “Chris’ll be home in a few. What do you feel like eating honey? Maybe we should order in something…what do you think?” 

Sighing, Eddie stands up from his comfortable spot and mumbles out his agreement, “Yeah. You do that while I go change.” Grinning wide and relaxed Eddie moves inside to go change, while Buck calls their favorite Thai place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Kudos make my day and give me life!  
> Let me know your thoughts/suggestions/predictions down below!  
> If you have any prompts for me leave em in the comments and if I feel like I can do it justice I'll write about it!!


	5. Bound in Your Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buddie have a rough day at work. They indulge in some sexy times. 😉😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Sorry for the long wait, but I was completely swamped with work this week. My german classes started again and I was busy studying and didn't get the time to write!  
> Hope y'all enjoy!

As far as days go, today has to be one of those days that you just want to curl up in your bed and not get out, Buck decides. They had just returned from a massive collision on a busy freeway and it being the office hours there was a huge pile-up that had resulted in too many casualties and serious injuries. Mentally Buck is exhausted and only the thought of a nice warm shower with his boyfriend is keeping him going. Looking over at Eddie, Evan notices that he too is emotionally overwhelmed, his shoulders hunching over and his eyebrows furrowed. 

Grabbing Eddie’s hand, Evan pulls him towards the truck. “Let’s go home baby. I have something planned for us, something that I’ve been wanting to try for some time…would you like that?” asked Buck, smiling lightly. 

“Will you tell me what it is or is it a surprise?” Eddie asked him teasingly with raised eyebrows. 

“Mmmmm let’s keep it a surprise shall we? Do you trust me baby?” Evan asked, pretending to think for a while. 

“You know I do Papi,” replied Eddie, trailing his hand over Evan’s thighs, making buck grip the steering wheel tighter. 

“Careful baby or I might have to punish you.” 

“Hmm…maybe I want you to…”

“Careful what you wish for baby boy, now hold my hand like the good little boy you are and keep still,” ordered Buck. 

And that, that sent shivers down Eddie’s spine. _He couldn’t wait to see what Buck had in mind._

****************************

As soon as they reach home Buck pushes Eddie into the shower asking him to clean up… _thoroughly_. While Eddie is in there, Buck rifles through their stuff and picks out a pair of handcuffs, a blindfold, and a soft sponge ball. 

When Eddie steps into the bedroom, Buck wraps him in a hug, roving his hands all over his body and trailing kisses from his neck to his soft plump lips. Licking into Eddie’s mouth, Buck guides him down onto the bed, pushing his arms up to the headboard and gets between his knees, effectively making him lie spread-eagled. 

“Hey baby,” Evan says, kissing him on the nose. 

“Hey,” Eddie replies, bashfully. 

“How do you feel about trying something new? I want to try teasing you, tying up your hands, blindfolding you and making shake before letting you come… Do you want it?” 

Eddie pants faster, just thinking about it sends delicious shivers of pleasure down his body. Biting his lips, Eddie pulls Evan's head down for a scorching kiss, whispering into his mouth a soft, shy “Yes Papi" making Evan beam. 

Buck starts kissing and biting down Eddie’s neck and up his strong arms leaving little red marks all over his biceps and finally reaching his wrists Buck lays two fleeting kisses before securing them to the headboard with the beautiful leather cuffs and blindfolding him. He also puts the little ball in Eddie’s hand, telling him to let it go if he wanted to stop. 

Buck feels Eddie’s breath stutter as he fully registers how vulnerable he is in this position and slowly he starts kissing and licking down his chest. He teases Eddie’s nipples, biting and sucking on one and pinching the other with his fingers till they’re red. Eddie arches up, pushing into Evan’s mouth, letting out little grunts of pleasure. 

Buck licks a trail down Eddie’s front, teasingly kissing the head of his dick before moving to kiss the sharp v of his hips. Eddie’s hips thrust wantonly into the air, searching for Buck’s mouth, his hands pulling on the cuffs. 

“Please…Buck…” Eddie breathes out. 

Buck licks a slow stripe up Eddie’s dick, lapping at the precum gathered on the tip. He licks frustrating little kitten licks all over his dick, rolling his balls with one hand. His eyes flick up to look at Eddie’s body, lying there with tiny red marks all over, his teeth biting his lips raw, and his arms straining with desperation. Pushing Eddie’s legs up further, Buck licks his way down his dick, past his balls to his hole. Blowing a breath over the right ring of muscle, Buck flattens his tongue and licks a broad stripe over Eddie’s hole, making Eddie moan out a wrecked “Oh fuck!.” Buck laps over his hole like a man starving, and slowly starts to point his tongue, pushing it in a little at a time. That, combined with the sounds Eddie is making have him gripping his own dick in a tight fist to keep from blowing his load. 

Buck eats Eddie out until his hole is nice and relaxed, then he pushes Eddie’s legs further apart and sits up a little. Grabbing the bottle of lube from the side table, Buck pours a generous amount on his fingers, and smirking smugly pushes two inside Eddie while swallowing his dick down at the same time, making him shout and arch up his back sharply. Eddie chants Evan's name like a prayer, twisting and thrusting, not knowing which feeling to chase. With his eyes blindfolded like this and not being able to touch Buck, Eddie feels as if all the sensations in his body have been dialed up. He can feel every breath, every little caress, and every fleeting press of Evan’s lips on his body. 

Bobbing his head, Buck thrusts his fingers in and out of Eddie’s hole, first two and then three while keeping a steady suction going on his dick. Feeling Eddie’s body start to shake, Buck pulls his fingers out and lets go of Eddie’s dick with truly filthy pop. 

Eddie let’s out a pathetic whine at suddenly feeling Buck move off of him, but it’s only for a second as he comes back almost immediately, pulling Eddie’s legs up on his shoulders, placing a kiss on his ankle. Buck pours lube on his dick, unable to resist stroking himself a few times and then he leans down, almost folding Eddie in half to kiss Eddie and ask him, “Are you ready for me baby?” 

Taking a deep breath, Eddie lets it out slowly and smiles at Evan. 

“Yes Evan. I’m so ready.” 

Slowly Evan starts pushing into Eddie’s body, groaning at the tight squeeze. He has to hold still for a moment as he sheaths himself fully. Closing his eyes Buck controls himself and starts to slowly thrust. However, after teasing Eddie for so long he knows neither of them are gonna last too long, and with that thought in mind Evan picks up speed. Putting Eddie’s legs down, Buck leans down and kisses Eddie, wrapping on of his hands around Eddie’s neck and squeezing gently. This angle makes Eddie moan louder, letting out little “ah, ah, ah!s" of pleasure as Evan hits his prostate on every thrust. 

“Fuck baby, you make such sexy noises, I could hear you moan every hour of every fucking day, fuck!” Buck says, kissing all over Eddie’s face. 

Buck feels Eddie start to shake, his legs wrapping around Evan’s waist, pulling him in closer while his hole clenches and unclenches rhythmically, making Buck groan and swear loudly. Thrusting wildly, Evan squeezes Eddie’s neck tighter, whispering “Come on baby, come for me.” Like a rubber band snapped Eddie’s whole body tenses up, his hole clenching tightly over Evan’s furiously pumping dick before he shoots out long ropes of cum all over both their stomachs, his body falling like a puppet with its strings cut. 

After that Buck thrust his hips only a few times before emptying himself deep inside Eddie, who let’s out a weak moan at the feeling. Panting harshly Buck kisses Eddie all over his face and chest, catching his breath. 

**************************** 

Evan lets Eddie out of his bindings, pulling off his blindfold and finally looking into the warm brown eyes that he loves so much. 

“Hey there beautiful, you did so well baby. You were so good for me,” he says fondly. 

Smiling at the look of complete and utter satisfaction on Eddie’s face Buck cleans them up with his discarded T-shirt and then starts to massage the soreness out of Eddie’s hands, slowly bringing him back to his senses. Evan smooches kisses on Eddie’s cheeks and cuddles him close, murmuring in his ear how good he did and how proud he is of Eddie for being such a good boy and how thankful he is that Eddie trusted him so much. 

And that is exactly how they fall asleep, in each others arms and cuddling close, knowing that come tomorrow they will have to get back to the daily grind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Kudos give me life.
> 
> Drop your thoughts/suggestions/predictions down below!  
> Also if y'all have any prompt for me tell me in the comments and if I feel like I can do justice to it I'll try em!


	6. I Need Your Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evaneddie are forced to spend some time apart. Eddie grows desperate. Buck delivers. 
> 
> p.s. I suck at summaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!   
> Hope you guys are well, coz in going crazy between college classes and language class. 😩😩😩
> 
> Enjoy!

To say that Eddie was feeling needy would be a gross understatement. It has been close to a week that Buck and him have not had any time together, let alone have sex, and _god dammnit Eddie needs Buck._ He needs to feel Evan, in him, over him, all around him, and he will have him. With that thought in mind Eddie invited him over, being purposefully vague, but insisting that it is important he come over _right now._

****************************

As soon as Evan walks in through the door, Eddie jumps him. Pushing Buck against the door Eddie kisses him desperately, impatiently taking off his tshirt. Startled, Evan takes a moment to realise what the fuck is happening but almost immediately he takes control of the kiss, grabbing Eddie by his waist Buck reverses their position, nipping and licking into Eddie’s mouth as he grinds their hips together. 

Pulling Eddie closer Buck pushes his leg between Eddie’s making Eddie moan as he shamelessly ruts against the denim clad thigh. 

After making out frantically some more Buck pulls back reluctantly, making Eddie let out a pathetic whine. Taking a breath Buck takes in Eddie, who, with his hair all ruffled, his lips swollen and spit slick and his sweatpants riding dangerously low on his hips with a telling wet spot at the front, looks like the definition of a wet dream. 

“Not that I’m complaining, but what brought this on baby?” asks Buck, smiling dopily. 

“I…I need you Evan. Not being able to feel you this past week has been a torture. I need to feel you. In me, over me, all around me. I need you to dominate me. Please, papi, please,” Eddie says, looking up at Buck with the most adorable desperate expression on his face. And who is Buck to deny his beautiful boy? 

“God baby, do you have any idea what you do to me? Don’t worry darling, papi will take such good care of you. I want you to go to the bedroom, strip, and lie down on your stomach like a good little boy and wait for papi yeah? Can you do that for me?” 

Blowing out a breathless “Yes papi" Eddie strides purposefully into the bedroom and does exactly as he’s asked. He can hear Evan moving around, the clink of his belt opening, the sound of him rummaging around in the cupboard. Finally he feels the bed dip as Evan climbs up and sits between Eddie’s spread legs. 

“Okay baby, now I’m going to pull you arms back and tie them. What are your colors darlin'?” Evan asks, his voice pitched lower in arousal. 

“Green for go, yellow for a break and red for stop immediately,” answer Eddie, his skin prickling up in anticipation. 

Gently Buck pulls Eddie’s arms behind his back, folds them and ties them together with a beautiful black satin rope, checking carefully that they don’t restrict circulation. After that he pulls Eddie up, making him rise up on his knees, with his head pushed into the bed. 

Buck takes a moment to fully take in and appreciate the mesmerizing picture Eddie makes and says, “Fucking he’ll baby, you look so good. All tied up and waiting for me to ruin you. I can’t wait to make you scream in pleasure.” He sees Eddie squirm in anticipation and smirks to himself. 

Slicking up his fingers Buck prepares Eddie, purposefully ignoring his prostate, teasing Eddie till tears of frustration leave his eyes. 

Unable to resist anymore Buck finally pulls his fingers out, kissing Eddie’s heaving back as he slicks up his cock. 

Evan teasingly rubs his dick over Eddie’s hole, pushing in a little bit and pulling back out, till Eddie whines pathetically and cants his hips back. Finally, _fucking finally_ , Buck pushes in fully, sheathing himself to the hilt in one smooth thrust. 

“Fuck, papi yes!! Fuck me, please,” cries Eddie, almost shivering in pleasure. 

Panting harshly, Evan grabs onto the rope tying Eddie’s hands and starts fucking him earnestly. Every thrust aiming for Eddie’s prostrate, making him let out broken moans and cries of “Fuck" and “Yes" and “Please papi" almost constantly. 

As if something in him snapped, Evan starts to put more force in his thrusts, the sound of their skins slapping echoing obscenely. 

Eddie feels blissfully blank. His mind clear of every worry, burden and anxiety. The only thing that matters is Evan, they way his dick feels inside, the feel of his hands gripping and pulling on the rope and his hair, the sound of him panting harshly, groaning out in ecstasy. With every forceful thrust against his prostate Eddie feels closer to cumming, he starts shaking, trying desperately to hold on to the last shreds of his sanity. 

“Please, papi, may I cum? Please let me cum, I’m so close,” Eddie begs desperately. 

“Fuck baby, come on, cum for me. I’m so close, want to feel you squeeze my dick, so come on baby, do it. Now!” Evan grits out, grabbing Eddie’s hair and pulling harshly. 

That bite of pain along with Buck’s order is Eddie’s undoing and he cums immediately with a cry of “Evan", pulling Buck along with him. 

***************************

Eddie slumps bonelessly on the bed, his eyes drooping and feeling peaceful for the first time in what felt like a long time. Kissing his shoulders Buck unbound his arms, rubbing and massaging them to get the blood flowing and get rid of any tension. 

After a while of cuddling and kissing Buck gets up and retrieves a wet washcloth, wiping Eddie down before he pours a generous amount of soothing lavender massage oil on Eddie’s back, and gives him a back rub till Eddie starts snoring deeply, peacefully asleep. Laughing at his baby's cuteness Buck pulls him close and making sure everything’s okay allows himself to drift off to sleep, silently vowing to never let either of them spend so long apart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are ❤
> 
> Drop your suggestions/thoughts/predictions below!
> 
> If you have any prompts for me drop em down below and if I think I can do justice to it I'll write it out.

**Author's Note:**

> carino - dear  
> mi corazón - my heart  
> te amo - i love you
> 
> Comments/kudos give me LIFE!  
> Let me know any thoughts/suggestions/predictions down below!  
> P.S. Updates might be a bit slow for this work but I will NOT abandon it, lol.


End file.
